


Mischievious

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [25]
Category: Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, They/Them Pronouns for Oracle, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A peek into Cipactli’s thought process the first time the oracle meets him.





	Mischievious

**Author's Note:**

> I played through both parts of the prologue yesterday (finally!!!) and I very much like this mischivious elf(???) prince. 
> 
> I have ONLY played thru the prologue on IOS, so I’m Very new to this fandom and these characters.

When they make eye contact with him for the first time, Cipactli  _ knows  _ that there is more to them than meets the eye. He can feel it; a tingle at the base of his spine alerts him to an  _ otherness  _ within them. 

With a smile that borders a smirk, he raises one finger to his lips in a universal signal:  _ Don’t make a commotion. _

The stranger nods hesitantly, and the tingling sensation grows warmer as it creeps into his chest. Cipactli’s grin only grows as he ducks his head and disappears into the crowd, leaving the stranger behind. 

_ For now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
